


I Fell In Love In An Overpriced Dorm Room

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, daddy issues galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is happy to start university and finally be free from his controlling father, however he may have bitten off more than he can chew when he meets his roommate, the destructive, annoying and incredibly attractive Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

It was a hot September day, which would have been enjoyable if Brendol Hux II hadn’t had to carry a heavy suitcase up four flights of stairs. His chauffeur followed behind him dragging another suitcase up the stairs. He would have thought that with all the money he was paying in residence fees, they could have at least fixed the damn elevator, but apparently not. He let out a sigh of relief once he'd finally got all of his stuff to the door of his dorm room.

“Will there be anything else, sir?” His chauffeur asked.

“No, nothing else. You can go back home then.” Hux pulled a few bills out of his pocket and pressed them into the man’s palm. “Thank you for coming all this way.”

“It's no problem, sir. Should I tell your father that you've arrived safely?”

“Yes please, I'll call him tonight.”

“Alright sir.” The man smiled and clapped a hand on Hux’s back. “Enjoy your first year of university, then. Finally got some freedom, eh?” 

“Yes.” Hux smiled. That had been one of the things he'd been looking forwards to the most. The fact that here he was free for the first time, to do whatever he wanted without his father's judgement.

“Well, good luck.” His chauffeur said and waved goodbye. Hux waved in response before he turned to face his dorm room. So this would be where he was living for the next year. It was a shame that he couldn't have got single room, but hopefully his roommate wouldn't be too bad. Someone had already thoughtfully wrote both their names on the small whiteboard attached to the door. His name was written in blue. Brendol Hux. He stared at it for a few seconds before erasing his first name. 

He’d always hated his first name. First, because it was his father's name, and he hated anything that reminded him of his father. His father, Brendol Hux I was a cold-hearted politician and a slave-driver of a father. He’d pushed Hux towards excellence for his entire life, leaving his son with nothing but bitterness in his heart for him. But also, because it just sounded like he'd stepped out of some nineteenth century english novel. Brendol. What kind of a name was that? It sounded like he was being invited to tea and a horse ride at the manor instead of anything from this lifetime. He liked  _ Hux. _ Short, simple and to the point. No father, no nineteenth century horses, just Hux.

The other name was written in messy handwriting. His roommate had probably already arrived and rewritten his name for some reason. After looking at it for a while, Hux finally managed to decipher the name as Kylo Ren.  _ Strange name. _ He thought.  _ Maybe he’s foreign. _

He pushed open his door. The room was not as big as he'd hoped it would be, but it was livable. On each side of the room there was a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe. One bed already had suitcases thrown messily over it. Hux guessed that was his roommate’s. Hopefully it wasn't an indication of any habits. He hated messiness and anything unorganized with a passion.

And so he proceeded to put away his things, carefully making sure that all his clothes were neatly folded and that everything was arranged perfectly on his desk. He was just deciding where his stapler was going to go when the door flew open and he met his new roommate.

“Who are you?” Kylo Ren asked. Hux glanced up from his desk to get a good luck at him. He wore a lot of black. Black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a thick black hoodie. How the hell he hadn’t passed out in this heat, Hux would never know. He had long black hair which was a tangled mess and dark eyes that Hux found difficulty in looking away from. He smiled and put down his stapler, crossing the room and holding out his hand.

“I’m Hux, your roommate.” He smiled.

“Oh, Brendol, right?” The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched at the sound of his name.

“I prefer Hux.” He said. “And I'm guessing that you must be Kylo?”

“Yeah.” Kylo took his hand and shook it, gripping it hard enough to make Hux wince. “So I guess we’re rooming together then.”

“Yes. Just make sure you keep the place clean and I'm sure we’ll get along just fine.”

“Alright.” Kylo went back to his bed and started working on emptying out his suitcases, shoving scrunched up clothes into the closet haphazardly. Hux watched with a slight amount of concern before turning away. He couldn't expect his roommate to be a perfect copy of him. As long as he kept their communal space clean, that was enough for him. 

He was beginning to regret that thought later on, when he returned from a shower that evening to find Kylo using his laptop (which for some reason looked like it was being held together by duct tape) sitting in what seemed to be a nest of his own clothes he made on the floor. He'd taken off his hoodie, and now Hux could see how damn muscular he was in that sleeveless shirt. A nice sight, but not quite enough to make up for the mess he’d caused.

“Hey, can you clean up your clothes?”

“Why? They're fine.”

“No. They're on the floor and they're a mess. I thought you agreed to keep this place clean.”

“Relax. It's just some clothes on the floor. They're not hurting anyone.”

“Please, it's hurting my eyes to look at them. Can you just pick them up?”

“Can you chill out?” Kylo asked. “Seriously, it's just a few clothes on the floor. It could be worse.”

“I don’t care if it could be worse, Kylo. It's still a mess and I still don't like it.”

“Well, you're going to have to deal, because I'm not cleaning up yet.” Hux stared at his new roommate angrily, ready to lose his temper and shout before he took a deep breath and turned away. Dealing with this was part of living with a roommate. When he'd been getting ready to leave, his father had told him that there was no way he was going to be able to handle living with another person, and Hux was not going to let his father be right. Whatever shit Kylo did, Hux was not going to let him, or his dad get the better of him. He'd spent eighteen years being pushed around ans he was done with it. He began hunting for clothes to replace the towel he was wearing, and while his back was turned, he felt Kylo’s eyes on him. He turned around with a t-shirt in his hand.

“What now?” He asked impatiently.

“Nothing.” Kylo said and quickly looked back to his laptop. Hux turned back to his wardrobe.

“Actually,” Kylo stretched the word out. “Hux, I was thinking…”

“You were?” Hux turned around again. “Hurry up, will you? I'm getting cold.” Kylo rooted through his clothing nest until he pulled out a large glass bottle about three quarters full of amber liquid.

“Maybe we can, you know, have a little drink and put the clothes behind us today.” Hux frowned at the contraband. They weren't allowed alcohol in residence when they were underage. If they were to get caught they would be in big trouble.

“What? Kylo smirked. “Are you scared of getting found out or something?” Hux had already come to the decision that he wasn't going to let Kylo win, and that stood just as true now as it did a few minutes ago. 

“Hell no.” He said and sat down next to Kylo, taking the bottle from his hands, opening it and taking a large gulp. He felt the alcohol burn like fire down his throat as he handed the bottle back. 

Half the bottle later, Hux had forgotten about the clothes on the floor, and his lack of clothes. The only thing he could think of was that bottle of whiskey and Kylo Ren. He watched Kylo’s pink lips as they wrapped around the bottle to take another sip. The alcohol was making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and the more he watched his roommate, the stronger it got. It was his turn now, he took another sip, determined to outdrink Kylo. He coughed as burning sensation in his throat got to him.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, reaching to take the bottle back. Hux batted his hand away.

“I'll be fine.” His words were slurred. Kylo shook his head and attempted again to get the bottle off of him.

“Seriously you should stop.” He managed to pry the bottle out of Hux’s hands only for Hux to reach back to get it. He placed the bottle well out of reach.

“C’mon I'm fine.” Hux said as he went for the bottle again. Kylo shook his head and took hold of his arms, stopping him from reaching for it. Hux struggled against him, but he was barely a match for the muscular Kylo. Kylo held him tightly, making sure that no matter how much Hux twisted and turned, he wouldn't free himself, and in his efforts to restrain him, Kylo pushed Hux to the floor, still holding him down by the wrists. Kylo had to admit, from this angle that Hux was pretty good looking, bright red hair, beautiful eyes and pale skin, his chest dotted with freckles. Seeing him in just a towel was an added bonus too.

When Hux looked up at Kylo, he instantly stopped struggling, his gaze caught by Kylo’s dark eyes and luscious lips. He watched his roommate stare back at him and lick his lips. Damn, he was good-looking. And strong too. Hux had always had a thing for more muscular types. Kylo was watching him, trying to judge his next move, the same way Hux was. Hux’s eyes moved from Kylo’s lips to his long hair that fell around his face in soft waves. He wondered what if it felt as soft as it looked.

“Kylo.” Hux whispered, watching the way his eyes filled with lust at the sound of his name. Kylo released one wrist and Hux made no effort to move, curious as to what he would do next. He felt a warm hand running through his hair and then down the side of his face. His fingers were rough with hard dry skin against his cheek. Calluses, probably from working out. He smiled as Kylo ran his fingers slowly across his lips. He wanted him. It was obvious.

“So are you going to kiss me or what?” He asked. Kylo smirked and leant down, trailing kisses along his cheek and jaws before taking Hux’s lips in a passionate kiss. When their lips met, Hux sighed and tilted his head back. Damn, Kylo just  _ had _ to be a good kisser too. He kissed back, pressing his tongue into Kylo’s open mouth and biting at his lip. He kissed Kylo again. And again. 

Hux only had vague recollections of what happened after that last whiskey-scented kiss. He remembered feeling Kylo’s hands on his body. They ran up and down his chest slowly for a while, stopping every so often to fiddle with Hux’s nipples. Kylo’s hands had felt warm, like the heat in his stomach the whiskey gave him but more comforting, not so much a burning sensation as it was a soothing warmth. He knew he had lost his towel at some point between the floor and Kylo’s bed. Maybe it had fallen when he'd gotten to his feet, or maybe Kylo had whipped it off. He didn't quite remember. All he remembered was seeing it fall to the floor as he and Kylo stumbled towards his bed. The last memory he had of that night was Kylo pushing him down onto the mattress and climbing on top of him. When he woke up the next morning the rest of his night had faded to blackness in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned and turned over, his arm colliding with something warm and soft. Slowly he opened his eyes. The morning light streamed in too strongly for him to see for a few seconds. He had to blink a few times until he could see.

“What the fuck, Ren?” Hux kicked at the sheets, pushing his roommate away at the same time.

“Huh?” Kylo mumbled, half awake. 

“What. The fuck. Are you doing. In my bed.” Hux said slowly, watching as Kylo stretched and moved to sit up. His long hair was strewn all across his face and he made no attempt to fix it. It was also worth noting that his skin almost seemed to glow in the morning light, and that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

“Hux, this is my bed.” Kylo replied. His voice held the strained tone of someone up a long time before they desired to be.

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked, but even as he was speaking he realized that these were not his sheets, these were black, thick and coarse, completely unlike the expensive sheets on his own bed. And besides, his bed was on the other side of the room anyways. So what the hell was he doing in Kylo’s bed last night? He lifted the sheets as he shifted in bed and got a glimpse of himself. He was completely naked.

“Did we --” He asked hesitantly. “Did we do it last night?”

“Yep.” Kylo replied shortly. Hux froze. That couldn't be possible. He slept with his roommate. And that was on the first night of them living together too. He didn't want to think about what would happen if people found out that Brendol Hux’s soon was so easy that he slept with someone after knowing them for only a few hours. Even worse would be what his father would say if he were to find out. His father wasn't aware of Hux’s  _ preferences,  _ and Hux would have liked to keep it that way, at least until he didn't need to rely on his parents for financial support any more.

Hux tried to recall the events of last night but he simply couldn't. All the came to mind was blackness and his paining head.

“I don't remember anything from last night.” Hux drew his knees closer to him. He didn't like this. He didn't like not knowing what happened. He didn't like having his memory missing. He didn't like the fact that this stranger now had something that he could easily use to tarnish his and his family’s name. “Do you know why?” He didn't know if thinking that Kylo slipped him some kind of drug made him paranoid, but the thought had decided to make a home in his head. As well as the far-fetched idea that Kylo had for some reason come to the university with the specific goal of defaming Hux. He looked at the man next to him, who seemed fairly unperturbed in comparison to Hux’s mental anguish. Was this man capable of ruining him or was his mind just playing tricks on him again?

“You were drunk.” Kylo replied after a few long moments of silence. Hux frowned. 

“I can’t have been. I know how to handle myself. I wouldn’t have gotten so drunk that I would have done something stupid.”

“Well you did.” Kylo narrowed his eyes. And besides, are you calling me stupid?” Hux sighed.

“I’m not calling you stupid, all I said was that I know myself. And I know that I wouldn’t drink so much.”

“You did.” Kylo insisted. “You might not remember last night, but I do. We were drinking.I guess we had too much or something and we ended up making out. One thing led to another and we ended up, you know, doing it.” Hux frowned.

“I couldn’t have. I wouldn’t let myself.”

“Well you clearly did. And by the way it was  _ great. _ ” Kylo smirked. That was too much for Hux. He threw the covers aside and pushed at him, trying to shove him off the bed. 

“ _ Get out!” _ He shouted, pushing against firm muscle.

“No. This is my damn bed. Why don’t you get out?”

“Why don’t you die in a hole?” Hux snarled. He was furious that this asshole, this idiot had somehow got the better of him and found a way to get Hux into his bed 

“Relax. It’s not like it was your first time or anything, was it?”

“No.” Hux said hesitantly. He wasn’t too sure that he wanted to tell his new roommate all about his sexual history, and thus give him even more ammunition to use against him. 

“Then what’s the problem? It’s not like you didn’t like it.”

“Well I can’t remember if I liked it or not, can I?”

“Oh I’m sure you did.” Kylo smirked. Hux’s hands balled into fists. He stuffed them into the sheets. God fucking damn it. What kind of bitch did fate have to be to put him in a room with this asshole.

“You’re a dick.” He threw a punch at Kylo, remaining silent when his attack probably did more harm to his hand than any harm to the man sitting next to him. He got out of the bed and got to his feet, hunting around the floor for his clothes. All that he could see of his was his towel. “Oh God, where the fuck are my clothes?”

Kylo shifted to sit up higher, causing Hux to blush furiously and snatch his towel up off the ground. “Stop looking at me naked.” Hux hissed. 

“Calm down.” Kylo replied, sliding out of bed and hunting through the pile of his clothes on the floor to find a vaguely clean-smelling t-shirt. “I already got a good enough look at you last night anyways.” Hux stifled a cry of rage and threw one of Kylo’s shirts at him.

“You fucking got me drunk so that you could sleep with me. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?” He headed to his closet to pull out fresh clothes, keeping his eyes on Kylo just in case he tried to sneak another peak.

“Hey!” Kylo pulled on a shirt. “I didn’t get you drunk so that I could sleep with you. We got drunk and we had sex. You were all up for it last night, so don’t come crying to me because you regret it now.” He said tersely as he put on a pair of boxers.

“Oh so this is my fault now?” 

“Well you were practically begging for it last night so I don't think it's mine.” Kylo retorted sharply. Hux couldn't help but feel a pit in his stomach. Every time Kylo mentioned anything about last night it just made things worse. Had he really been that desperate? He couldn't have. He knew, he hadn't had any kind of sexual contact in a long time, but he really didn't think that he would have been so desperate as to beg for it. God, if he did, he must have looked like such an idiot. Drunk and whining about sexual needs. What a fucking mess.

“Well it's not going to happen again.” Hux huffed.

“Is that a promise?” Kylo asked with one eyebrow raised. Hux hesitated for a moment, as the image of Kylo’s muscled naked body crept into his head. Some part of him wished he could remember what had happened last night for the sole purpose of knowing what it felt like to run his hands over his skin, what he smelled like when Hux had his face pressed up against him, and of course what it felt like to be  _ with  _ him like that. Hux had never found himself particularly attracted to muscular, masculine men who spent more time in the gym than the library, but there was something about Kylo Ren that was different. He couldn't quite put a name on it, and in Hux’s opinion it was foolish to call it anything other than raging hormones and sexual frustration. He didn't have a reply. As much as he wanted to give the man standing across from him a sucker punch, he couldn't help but think about the unique, sharp features on his face, and how they seemed to always draw his eyes in. Kylo smirked when he received no immediate response from Hux. “I guess not.”

“ Did you at least use a condom?” Hux asked, his tone slightly gentler now. His question was met with silence, and what could have been a slightly guilty look from Kylo.

“You used a condom, right?” Hux repeated again. Still there was no reply.

“Ren. Answer me.” Hux’s voice began to rise again and he was starting to turn red in the face. “Did you or did you not use a condom when we were having sex last night?”

“No.” Kylo replied after what felt like a long silence. “I must have forgotten. You know, in the heat of the moment…” Kylo’s speech trailed off as he watched Hux’s face turn a bright tomato red.

“Are you  _ fucking  _ serious?” He was furious. “You fucking -- You fucking fucked me without a condom. God knows what kind of diseases I've picked up now.”

“I'm clean.” 

“Oh yeah, and why would I trust your word when you already got me in your bed when I was too drunk to do otherwise?” Hux raged. He fumed as he pulled his clothes on and headed towards the door. “I probably have to go get checked. And by the way, what happened tonight  _ never leaves this room.” _ He hissed at a confused Kylo who remained standing alone in the middle of the room, half dressed. 

Hux marched down the hallway, furious. Mostly at himself, but also a great deal of his fury was dedicated to his roommate with his beautiful muscles and silky hair and annoying smirk that Hux wanted no more than to slap right off of his damn face. He stormed into the bathroom and headed towards the last and only sink which was clean in the row along the bathroom wall. He turned the tap on and splashed his face with cold water. When he looked up into the mirror he could see that his cheeks were still tinged pink. He gripped the cold sink with such force that his knuckles turned white. Fuck, He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know what to do. He’d barely been here for twenty-four hours and he’d already fucked up. He’d gone and slept with his roommate and he was fucking screwed if word got around. He remembered all too clearly what his father had told him before he had left.  _ Remember, you have a reputation to uphold and an image to maintain. _

He was supposed to be making a good reputation for himself. He was supposed to be acting in a way that wouldn’t bring shame upon his family. And the last thing that he needed was for Brendol Hux’s son to be known around campus as the guy who slept with his roommate on the first night of them living together. 

_ Relax _ , he told himself.  _ There’s no way in hell that he’s told anyone about this. As long as you can stop him from talking about it and make sure nothing like it happens again, you’ll be fine.  _ Hux took a deep breath, counting to four in his head, held it while counting to seven, and then let the air escape slowly, counting to eight like his science teacher had showed him back in high school. He spent a minute or two in front of the mirror, just breathing until he felt like he was comfortable to go back to the room. Of course he had to. He’d left his keys for the dorm building in there. He could go out but he’d then be locked outside until someone was kind enough to let him in. And he really didn't want to stand outside and wait for someone to come and open the door for him. Especially when he knew that fucking Kylo Ren could see him from his window, probably smirking while he watched Hux embarrass himself. 

He could do this. All he had to do was make sure that Ren didn't tell another soul about what had happened between them last night and everything would be fine. And he could do that. His mind went back to one of the most constant memories he had throughout his childhood. He remembered how ever since he was a little boy he was press himself against the door to his father's office and listen with mixture of fear and awe as heard him on the phone, sometimes to the people who worked under him, most of the time to whoever he needed to intimidate or scare the living daylights out of to get what he wanted.

Brendol Hux Senior had it down to a perfectly executed technique. In some situations it was slow and calm, he wouldn't raise his voice or show and form of physical aggression, instead simply waiting until the meaning of his words sunk in on his victims, more often than not leaving them speechless. And other times he would yell until he was red in the face and whoever was taking the full brunt of whatever it was his father was dishing out. 

He was Brendol Hux the First’s son, he reminded himself. And this was exactly how his father would expect him to behave in such a situation. And this was exactly what he was expected to do when he left school. Hell, his father would probably be proud of him if he dealt with the situation on his own. Or at least less disappointed in him than he usually was. He could pretty much imagine what his father would say to him. “ _ You’re a Hux for god’s sake. You know how to handle this.”  _ He took in a deep breath and puffed up his chest, making a feeble comparison to his muscular roommate. 

When he opened the door to his room, Kylo was now thankfully (or unthankfully depending on how you looked at it) fully dressed. He sat on his bed eating cereal straight out of the box.

“Ren.” He said simply, narrowing his eyes.

“What do you want now?” He asked, sifting the his hand through his box of lucky charms to look for marshmallows.

“You and I know what happened last night and I think that it would be better if we kept it that way.”

“Oh trust me, I’m not going to forget about that any time soon, and I sure as hell doubt that you will.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Hux replied shortly. He wasn’t going to let Kylo get under his skin a second time. “I meant that nobody else should hear about this, Ever.”

“Oh yeah.” Kylo dug deeper into the box. “Because I’m sure this’ll make a great talking point for meeting new people.” He held out his hand in a mock greeting. “Hi, my name is Kylo Ren and I already fucked my roommate.”

“Shut up.” Hux snapped, before taking a moment to regain his cool. “You’re not going to tell anyone.”

“And what if I just happened to let it slip, you know?” Kylo shrugged casually. “I mean, I have a pretty popular blog.” He watched with a smile as Hux fought to keep the fury off of his face.

“You’re not going to do that.”

“And what if I do?”

“Then I swear you’ll have made an enemy you wish you hadn’t.”

“Those are bold words for someone who can barely hold his alcohol.”

“Look, I may not be the alcoholic over-muscular asshole that you are, but you do  _ not _ want to get on my bad side.”

“Oh and what are you going to do? Talk me to death?” Kylo laughed. Hux sighed. 

“Listen, I may not be physically strong but unless you want someone who’s going to be working to fuck up your life at any possible opportunity, then I guess you’d better shut your mouth.” Hux was seething. “If I wanted to, I could dig up every little secret from your past and find out a way to use them and make your life miserable.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“Try me.” Hux replied, picked up his keys and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long but work has been a pain in the ass. Please enjoy and check me out on tumblr at long-days-pleasant-nights.tumblr.com to request stuff or for updates on fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
